


I want you to stay with me

by Willowfield



Series: Revive Me [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream is not good, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Gen, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Mentioned Ghostbur - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Wilbur Soot, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowfield/pseuds/Willowfield
Summary: Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo start to get used to their new family home and finally start to hope that everything will be okay now.But things weren't ever that easy for these kids.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Revive Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109510
Comments: 25
Kudos: 467
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Thank you Wilby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I finally finished this first chapter! I hope you all like it <3
> 
> Tw// Depictions of Violence, brief reference to Suicide (its only for Tommy when he was in Logsted D:  
> Abuse 
> 
> But its then replaced with fluff :D

The next morning when Wilbur woke up, he could feel immediate warmth surrounding him and for a brief moment he forgot that he was alive. He didn't know why but every time he woke up, he would get this strange out to body.. Sensation? Like Ghostbur was trying to take over again. But that's not right.. He remembered Ghostbur fading.. He saw him fade! .. But, was it possible that he didn't actually fully fade? If he didn't fade then.. Why is he still stuck in his mind? Unless..

"Wilbur?"

He blinked out of his thoughts, remembering that he was with Ranboo, Tommy and Tubbo in their comfort room. He turned to the origin of the voice and realised that Ranboo had woken up, not meeting his gaze but Wilbur understood why he didn't want to meet his gaze so he took no offence to it as he sat up slightly, rubbing his neck in pain. Damn, he should've known that sleeping in a pile of pillows was definitely to go make his neck and back sore.

"It's okay Ranboo, go back to sleep. I'm gonna make some food." He whispered as he awkwardly maneuvered himself out of the cuddles, heading towards the door before turning to the two sleeping boys and the sleepy awake Ranboo that looked like he was gonna fall asleep again any second. 

"But don't we need to talk about yesterday?" He quietly asked, a slight tremble in his voice that made Wilbur pause from opening the door. Were.. The kids still startled from the events of yesterday? His fist clenched as focused anger flowed through him but he managed to calm himself enough. "After we've eaten, okay? Just get some sleep Ranboo, I've sorted the situation."

And with that, he left the comfort room and walked down the hallway to the front room, passing the counter that separated the kitchen from the room and he started preparing the pancake mix. His thoughts drifted as he settled into the familiar morning routine. Fuck, he really yelled at Phil and Techno yesterday.. Honestly, after the first time he was really hoping that he wouldn't ever have to again but here we are. Tommy was brought back into his traumatised state and is now asleep with Tubbo and Ranboo as Wilbur tries to keep his anger down. 

He always knew how stubborn the two were but he had no clue that they would have tried to talk with them after five months of nothing but silence and betrayal. 

\--------------

"Why the fuck are you both here?" Wilbur glared at the two as soon as the three were no longer in his field of view. The two that he had once thought of as family were slowly becoming nothing more than strangers. 

"We only wanted to talk to Tommy! That's all we wanted, Wil." Philza immediately tried to calm him down but it didn't do anything to help, all it did was make him more furious as Tommy's glassy eyes made him see red but he couldn't lose control. Not when then the kids aren't that far and especially not in front of Techno and Phil when they could very well just take him away. He couldn't allow that, not again. He was gonna do everything in his power to make sure the teens weren't ever gonna be brought back into that world of war and deception. 

"You didn't even tell us where you were. After you were revived, there was no sight of you, Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo. It took us five months to even find this location.. I was worried, Wilbur!" Phil continued on but was faced with a small scoff in response. 

"Worried? Don't give me that. Where was the worry when you left to explore the world with Techno while I stayed at home with a literal toddler? Where was the worry when I left our home to join this server after Tommy came here on his own?!" The rage had been clearly growing within his brown eyes as he saw that Phil had stepped back but Techno didn't do anything, just simply contemplating what to do. "Calm down Wilbur-" He finally decided to say but Wilbur wasn't listening, he just cut him off. 

"Where was the worry when Tommy was left on his own in exile! With nothing more than that green boy who done nothing but belittle-" 

"Tommy deserved to go in exile!" 

A beat of silence and the instant regret took over the older man's face, opening his mouth to apologise but the damage was done. 

"I didn't mean to-" 

"Don't." He scowled quietly, the light breeze brushed through his ruffled brown hair, pushing it over his eye but he didn't care to do anything about it. "Don't you fucking dare. You don't even know what happened to him out there! When Ghostbur's memories transferred to me, I remember everything that he didn't! The belittlement! The manipulation! The trauma! Did you even know that he nearly lost his hearing because of the explosions?! He went through everything that a sixteen year old definitely shouldn't have!" He was trembling by now, the frustration of not being able to help him rushed through him like cold ice. It burned. It made him feel helpless. He couldn't do anything. But he can now. 

"Wilbur.. Please.." A plea and a warning but Wilbur didn't heed it, they needed to know and whether that hurt them in the long run? He didn't care, he should've but that doesn't make him less frustrated at them for not helping his sibling. 

"That green bastard even made him get to the point of wanting to lose his last life, made him stare longingly at the lava within the nether. Did either of you know about that?" He asked as the silence within the air spoke volumes. He chuckled weakly as disappointment filled him. "Or was it that the two of you were scared to know what issues the toddler we adopted had?" 

The silence grew louder, biting, tearing and snarling at the three as the bitter tension grew. He knew that Phil and Techno would have no idea how to answer that so he just continued on.

"A place was growing for him within the Realm of the dead you know? But here's one thing that should make you proud of him. He didn't ever give up on living even though his mind was biting at him, tearing from inside, he still wanted to live. He stood up and left that awful place to go to Techno's house." A sly glance to his left and Techno had shifted uncomfortably at the mention of him, like he didn't want to come here, like he knew that Wilbur was going to yell at them. "He wanted his older brother but what did he get in return? A half baked lie? Minor terrorism? Were you being for real Techno?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, staring at his older brother with a blank expression, daring him to say something in return. He didn't, so Wilbur continued. 

"He had already been traumatised from my explosion and even worse by Dream's company and the blowing up of his items!" 

"That child didn't exactly tell me anything!" 

"But you saw the signs."

And by the sudden silence of Techno, he knew that he had caught the piglin red-handed. "What makes me wanna laugh is that you both still wanna blame Tommy and Tubbo for choosing government but let me remind you both something." He started and stepped directly in front of them, now Techno was much taller than him but right then in that second, Wilbur was much taller than him. 

" _I_ was the one that got them into government. _I_ was the one that made L'manburg with Tommy. We were the founders but _I_ was the one that wanted it. You should have blamed me!" He yelled and pushed Phil back, immediately stepping away afterwards. "Oh right but you can't blame a dead guy right? Apparently it's not morally right but oh! You know what is right? Blaming a sixteen year old who is not to mention your son and your brother." The two opened their mouths to attempt to defy this but Wilbur beat them to the chase. "But you know what, let's forget that for a second because I'm _mad_ and families apparently don't matter in politics and war."

He knew that he was fully mocking them at this point and he should regret it but he was so fucking frustrated. Frustrated because he couldn't have helped as Ghostbur. Frustrated because the adults of the smp don't even care and even more frustrated because of his own family.

He stepped back. 

"I thought you were better than that Phil. I thought you were better than the adults of the smp."

Another step back and a distraught smile. 

"But you aren't. You're no better than Dream. Because Dream was an adult that took fun in tormenting and exploiting Tommy's trauma of explosions but you're his _father_." He shook his head and weakly laughed in disbelief at his own words, knowing it was a low blow to the older male. "And you know what? Neither of you get to come back here. I don't forgive either of you." 

A shocked gasp rang out from the blonde, his charred wings fluttering in useless distress behind him but Wilbur just stepped back again, speaking again with clearer clarity. 

"If Tommy wants to forgive you both in a couple of years? Then I'll always stand with him, no matter what. But for now, he's under my care. He's _mine_ to care for. So, both of you should fucking leave these premises, neither of you are welcome in our land."

He made sure to close the door hard on the two when he went back inside. 

\------------

He got brought back to the present when he heard a door quietly open and a few feet shuffling around the hallway. Wilbur immediately felt the tension leave his body as a relieved breath blew out. That's why, the kids are his to care for and he wasn't gonna let anyone take that from him. 

"Mhm… G'morning big man." 

An extremely sleepy voice called out and his eyes met with the familiar warm icy eyes of the man he has come to know as his little brother, followed along with an equally sleepy Tubbo, their hands interlocked as they sat down next to each other. Next to come out was an awkwardly tall sleepy Ranboo. 

"Good morning Gremlin children."

He snickered as sleepy protests immediately rose out from the teenagers. It honestly made Wilbur wonder as he plated up the pancakes now, why were the kids still loud even though they were extremely sleepy? It truly made him wonder. 

Needless to say, breakfast had gone well. Laughter was shared around the table as a particular subject was talked about and Tommy felt the need to defend himself for whatever reason. 

"Looks like there isn't batter on the floor this time." Tubbo had randomly pointed out with a hidden snicker on the tip of his tongue. 

"I bet I could cook better than Wilbur, bitch." Tommy proudly boasted as he poured syrup onto his pancakes. 

"Alright, why don't you cook dinner tonight?" He grinned as the blonde boy slightly tensed up but grinned back in false confidence. "I'll cook the best thing you've ever eaten!" 

"Didn't you somehow manage to burn a baked potato once?" Ranboo suddenly piped up next to Wilbur and that's when chaos struck. Tommy's voice raised to uncontrollable levels as Tommy attempted to defend himself for the baked potato incident, Tubbo and Ranboo laughed as Wilbur playfully bullied Tommy. 

\-----

When the conversation was eventually done with, the four all put their plates in the sink to be washed up later as they all now sat on cushions and blankets on the carpeted floor of their front room. "So, what did you say to Philza and Technoblade yesterday?" Tommy asked with a pillow tucked underneath his chin.

"Nothing, I just said to fuck off in the most passive aggressive way that I thought of." Wilbur deadpanned but a small smile graced his face at the light giggles of Tommy and Tubbo, who were still holding hands. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about, I wanted to tell you what to do in situations like that." He started to say now, serious but also speaking in a tone that was lighthearted in a way that could allow the teens to speak in if wanted. 

"If it happens again, I want you all to protect you three okay and then do what Ranboo had done. Contact me by my communicator and if I'm not there soon, head to the comfort room immediately."

There was a beat of comfortable silence before all three nodded in agreement, none of them having any problems with it even though it did look like Tommy wanted to ask more about Philza and Techno but finally relented as he realised that Wilbur was not going to say anything about them. "Oh! That reminds me, here."

Wilbur stood up and opened a door as a bee immediately flew out and grabbed two more things as Tubbo gasped in excitement, watching the bee fly around the room. "The reason why I took so long yesterday was because I was getting you all these." He gave Tommy and Ranboo their items. A jukebox for Tommy and a notebook and quill for Ranboo. 

"Also, I got you the brown dye you wanted Tubbo, it's safe for you and won't damage your hair!" He called out to Tubbo who gasped in excitement at this revelation since he thought that Wilbur would have forgotten about him wanting to have dyed his hair brown a while back. 

It looked like Tubbo wanted to say something else but was immediately cut off by Tommy collapsing into Wilbur and hugged him tightly, no words being said but Wilbur knew everything that he wanted to say just by his clutch on his sweater. 

_'Thank you so much, Wilby..'_


	2. Bee-njamin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beehouse gets built and nothing goes wrong :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a more shorter chapter than I originally planned but I still hope you all like it! <3
> 
> Also! Chapter 3 will be up by the end of this week!

Ranboo liked to consider himself very observant, it was most likely a trait that he may have subconsciously got due to his hybrid but he liked to consider himself observant. So when he woke up that morning to Wilbur shifting around. Even in his sleepy state he had noticed that Wilbur had changed, it was only for a brief second but his skin was a light grey colour and he wore a yellow sweater. It may have been his own imagination but he was pretty sure that he saw Ghostbur within Wilbur. 

"Wilbur?" 

After he had called his name it was almost like..Wilbur took control again? The change had gone as soon as it had appeared, like it wasn't even there in the first place. Huh, he supposed that it must have been his own imagination, not that his own imagination was hard to believe but.. It looked so real. Ghostbur looked real. 

After that, there was nothing odd going on with Wilbur so he just assumed it was nothing and he went out of the house with Tubbo to start building the beehouse. 

"Hey Tubbo, what are you gonna name the bee?" He asked him once they were out of the house and were both sorting their inventories. Both eying him but also looking away as he fiddled and picked at his fingers, a nervous habit that he had developed but hadn't quite gotten out of yet. 

"What about Benjamin?" Tubbo bounced on his heels as he found his axe and lead Ranboo to the trees, a sly grin making its way onto his face. "As in.. Bee-njamin."

An immediate laugh came out of the taller boy's mouth as he went to chop down some trees, agreeing to the name after a few seconds. 

\-------

Laughs were continually exchanged as they began to lay out the groundwork of the beehouse, smelting glass as they placed wooden planks down, making glass panes and placing them over, continuing it until they had an oval shape. Similar to the previous bee house, the two now sit on the top of the wooden slabs. Tubbo's legs swaying off the edge of the entrance as Ranboo was awkwardly crouching down next to him. 

"I want to get him something." 

Ranboo's eyes lifted from the grass to meet Tubbo's eyes straight on, an unusual look of seriousness on the boy's face. A chill ran through Ranboo, he hadn't seen this expression from Tubbo ever since Doomsday though the only difference was that Tubbo's face was more calmer. "I want to get Wilbur something." He repeated. 

"Like what?" 

"I don't know but.." His eyes shifted to the side uncomfortably and he rubbed his arms to.. Provide comfort to himself? Ranboo didn't know but he also didn't want to exactly know. "I want to thank him.."

"Was there something that he has ever truly wanted?" 

Ranboo asked and a beat of silence followed. Was it a silence of comfort? He hoped that was it. Ranboo never really liked the silence, it had always followed like a plague and he could never do anything about it, could never do anything about it as it tortured his mind with anxieties, could never do anything as he lost control. 

"I don't know."

"That's okay, we can always find something that he will love."

A small kind smile graced Tubbo's face at those words and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Hey! Gremlin kids. If you're done with that, want to dye your hair now Tubbo?" 

They both turned towards the entrance of the home and a bright wide grin overcame Tubbo's face, like the earlier seriousness had never been there. He jumped down off of the building as Ranboo followed. 

\-------

The hair dye had started out well, Wilbur and Tubbo were in the largest bathroom they had which could practically fit all four of them in if needed. Wilbur had been lightly brushing his gloved dyed hands through Tubbo's hair, the two exchanging a light conversation that mostly consisted of the burnt potato incident. Wilbur was getting ready to set a timer for how long they had to wait and that's when it all went downhill. 

"Wilbur!! I want to see Tubbo's brown hair!"

Tommy had rushed into the bathroom with a wide grin on his face, yelling as he slammed the door open, not having realised that Wilbur was right next to the door with the dye in his hands.. Except.. It no longer was. It was now on Wilbur's sweater, dyeing it a deep dark brown. 

"Uh ohhh.."

Tubbo unhelpfully said in the corner, a hidden laugh making its way through his speech as a silence entered the bathroom. Wilbur with an unreadable face, Tommy with a look of pure startelement and Tubbo with a grin. 

"You have five seconds to run, Tommy."

Wilbur suddenly started as he wiped off the still wet dye on his sweater onto his hands, a grin of mischief gracing his face as Tommy immediately stepped back. 

"Five."

"W-wait, Wilbur, come on, that was an accident.."

He stepped back as Wilbur kept up with a large step forward. 

"Four."

"Oh, oh no, Holy shit."

"Three."

"Actually you know what, I'll see his hair later!" 

"Two. One. Too late." He wrapped an arm around Tommy's middle as he yelped and immediately thrashed around until he felt something wet and cold on his face. Wilbur stepped away from him with a large grin as Tubbo laughed hard in the corner, it wasn't until he looked at the mirror that he saw the brown dye swiped on his forehead. 

"You fucking fucker! Get back here!!!" 

The whole house was filled with chaos as Tommy chased Wilbur around, the two covered in brown dye stains. Tubbo and Ranboo laughed as they watched the two brothers bully each other. 

\-------

Outside of the house, where the wind blew cold and the sun high in the sky stood a figure with a dark cloak on. 

A round object in their hand pointed towards the inside of the house. 

"Found you."


	3. 'Stay With Me'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets sick and everyone work to get Tommy to feeling better but someone makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw// Nightmares, Anxiety, slight!Depictions of Violence, Manipulation, PTSD
> 
> Don't worry, the Trigger Warnings aren't written that harshly and there is fluff to help :')
> 
> Also! This isn't the end to this! There's two more fics in the series! 
> 
> Translations are in the end notes.

The next morning, Wilbur awoke to throaty coughs in one of the boy's rooms. He sat up and shuddered a bit before getting up and leaving his room to go find out who was coughing. "My sweater is still not clean.." He murmured and sighed but still smiled as he remembered yesterday. Tommy had caught him after the hair dye incident and then they went to go and wash up, Wilbur had taken off his sweater to go get it cleaned while Tommy had gone to the bathroom to clean his forehead, after Wilbur was done, he went to go help Tommy with it. The smaller boy having shivered slightly underneath the cloth in his fingertips. 

_"Tommy?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"..Nothing."_

Thinking back on it, he didn't know why he didn't push to ask Tommy if he was okay. It didn't even seem like he knew that he had been shivering. But now as he stood in front of Tommy's room where the coughs were coming from, he knew that he should've pushed and now that he didn't push, his little brother was most likely ill. 

He went over to Tommy's side and carefully knelt down, placing the back of his hand against his forehead, immediately cursing quietly as he felt how hot his forehead was. It didn't seem that bad but Wilbur didn't want to take any chances. 

"Tommy?" He quietly called out to him, checking to see if he was even awake. A cough and a slight shift into his cooler hand was his only answer. He sighed and stood up, moving away from the bed when Tommy shifted around again, eyes closed tightly and his expression pained. "Stop.. I'll work harder! Dream.. Stop.. Those are important.." The murmurings and constant shuffling of Tommy shattered Wilbur's heart as he watched him. Eventually deciding to reach down and lightly place one hand on Tommy's hair, watching as he jolted in shock but eventually relaxed at the gentle firm touch, so unlike the touch Tommy was used to, the firm and unrelenting harsh touch. 

Wilbur eventually moved back and tucked Tommy in the blanket before gently closing the door, heading to the kitchen where Ranboo was, staring at nothing in particular but his jaw was slightly.. Unhinged? His expression was blank but calm however so he was most likely sleep walking. "Ranboo?" He called out to him but got no response in return, knowing that he was definitely sleepwalking now as he moved out from behind the kitchen counter but didn't seem to notice the older male nearby, allowing Wilbur to search through the medicine cabinets now. Good, they still had some pills to take for high temperatures but not for dizzy spells, damn. Where did they go? It was almost completely full the last time he checked. 

"Wilbur?" 

He blinked and closed the cabinet, looking up to see Ranboo's eyes no longer glowing and his jaw no longer unhinged but confusion swirled around his expression and if Wilbur had to guess, the confusion was not because of him being in the kitchen, it was because he was there and how he had gotten there. "Hey Ranboo, you doing okay?" He asked him gently, moving closer but still kept a distance in case Ranboo was still startled, he didn't want to worsen it if that was the case. An uncomfortable silence followed the question but Ranboo did eventually answer. "I.. I don't know. I guess." A guess was gonna be as good as an answer Wilbur was gonna get from him but he made sure to make a mental note to check on him more often.

"Oh, Ranboo, I have to go and trade for some more medication." Wilbur decided to say, thinking that if he changed the subject, it might help lessen the startled feeling Ranboo has. "Why?" "Because Tommy's got a bit of a fever, he's fine at the moment but I am still gonna get the other medication." He answered as he moved out of the kitchen, intent on heading to Tommy's room with the medicine and water but paused to check on Ranboo who was still slightly out of it but was paying attention to the situation as he nodded mutely. 

The next few minutes consisted of Wilbur getting ready to go out and travel on his horse to the village, Tubbo waking up and learning the situation with Tommy and Ranboo staring blankly at his notebook. 

"I'll be back soon." Wilbur left the two boys with that, closing the door behind him. 

\---------

The next hour consisted of the two routinely checking on Tommy. At first it had been a worry of checking on Tommy every five minutes or so but they eventually slowly to every fifteen minutes as the worry and fever lessened. The two would always shift between the times on who would check on Tommy, it was currently Tubbo's turn. As he wet a cloth and gently placed it on Tommy's forehead, gently wiping at the sweat that had formed as he whimpered and shifted from nightmares. 

"Tommy.." Tubbo whispered with a worried heartbroken sob that seemed to have caught the attention of Ranboo who was suddenly behind Tubbo with a gentle hand on his shoulder, whispering that he'll be okay.

The two then left the room with Ranboo's hand still on Tubbo's shoulder. 

\----------

It was around eighteen minutes later when Tommy had awoken with a harsh cough, his blue eyes opening but immediately closed at the bright light in his room, a headache already forming within his mind as well as dizziness, forcing to keep his eyes closed for a bit longer. _Fuck_ , he was getting a fever again. Tommy knew that he wasn't exactly prone to getting illnesses but he wasn't exactly immune to it either. His immune system didn't even like to work half of the time so as a result he was always susceptible to fevers. He waited another minute before finally opening his eyes, glad to see that the dizziness was gone. 

He looked around the room, coughing again as he did so but he soon spotted the water bottle on his night table and he immediately rushed forward to grab it, a sense of urgency in his movements as he held it now within his hands, struggling to unscrew it as a blur entered his vision. "Fuck.. Please just open..." He slurred with his throat practically scorching in its sore pain. 

It took him a few seconds to calm down enough and finally open it, being careful to be slow with drinking as he also took the medicine out of it's packet and drank it with the water. It was when he placed the bottle and packet down that he saw a piece of paper on the table. With shaky hands, he managed to grab it without sustaining a paper cut and he opened it. 

_'Hey Tommy, I've gone out to trade for some things. I'll make you your favourite food when you wake up but if you wake up before I get back, there's some easy to eat food within the kitchen. Get Ranboo or Tubbo to get it for you but if they aren't in the house they are-'_

Tommy heaved out a throaty cough and a blur entered his vision again and he muttered a curse as he wiped his eyes, trying to refocus on the page, having accidentally skipped something.

_'-I'll be back soon. Also, there's something for you in the barrel under your bed. - Wilbur'_

Something for him? That piqued Tommy's curiosity and he very weakly got out of his bed but immediately slammed his knees into the floorboards. "Shit.. Definitely should not have done that." He pushed through the pain as he heaved again and pushed a barrel open, getting out.. Something soft? He pulled it out, seeing that it was threads with many different colours. 

\------- 

" _Tommy.._ "

Wilbur stood up straight and spun around with wide eyes. What was that? A whisper was spoken within his mind but that's not possible, the voices have been quiet ever since.. He blew up L'manburg and died. So why? Why did he hear that? The worst part.. It sounded like his own voice. 

' _Dᔑリ⊣ᒷ∷_ ' 

Wilbur gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, putting his hands over his ears. "Fuck.." He whined in pain as the inhuman sound of his own voice entered his mind. He had no idea what it meant or why he even heard it but he guessed that it didn't mean anything good as he pulled out his communicator, not seeing any messages but it didn't settle the lump in his throat. 

"Sir?" The trader asked, having watched Wilbur suddenly clutch his ears. Not wanting to embarrass himself further, he places the needed emeralds down and takes the medicine, mumbling a quick thank you as he places it in his bag, jumping up onto his horse and quickly rode out of the village, needing to get home, he needed to make sure the kids were okay. 

When he neared his home, his heart immediately skipped a beat and plummeted at the same time as a loud thud carried out through the house. 

\----------

Five minutes earlier. 

Tommy had moved into a more comfortable position on the floor, still not strong enough to have moved himself back onto the bed, having decided to start sewing as a coping mechanism since dark thoughts had started to swirl through his mind and he didn't want to focus on it not when he was already struggling to convince him that it wasn't true, that Wilbur, Tubbo and Ranboo wouldn't leave him. 

He had been focusing as he started to sew something with the blue thread that he had been gifted by Wilbur. When coldness seeped throughout the house as a door had opened. An immediate harsh shiver wracked through Tommy's bones as he coughed again. Fuck, this wasn't helping him. "Tubbo? Can you close the door?!" He called out to the seemingly empty home, getting nothing in response as worse shivers filled the small teens body.

"C-come on! This isn't funny now, close the.." His breath stuck in his throat. The door opened and someone invisible was knelt in front of him. Their hands on his knees, stopping Tommy from curling into himself as his breathing quickened into short unrelenting breaths. The grip on his knees was so familiar, harsh and painful, calloused and calculated. It was a grip he was familiar with but that couldn't be! He couldn't be… 

"Hello Tommy."

Dream.

"Why are you here? You're a bastard and you shouldn't be here!" He immediately yelled as his voice trembled with unwanted use. His throat protesting against the force. But he didn't care, he had to move, he had to get away! He was going to blow up everything, he was going to ruin everything.. The grip on his knees tightened slightly and Tommy stopped shuffling as sharp pain raced through him. The older male in the green hoodie was starting to become visible and Tommy found himself staring at the blank coldness of his mask. 

"Come on Tommy. Stop yelling, you're just gonna annoy those two, you don't want that do you? You don't want them to stare at you with _pity_ again right?" Dream's voice, sickeningly sweet with lies got through to Tommy. That's right.. He didn't want that, he didn't want Tubbo and Ranboo to look at him with pity, especially not Wilbur. He couldn't handle that pity, not again, not when they had pretended to care in Logsted. But that's not right.. They do care. A small voice said in the rational side of his mind but he couldn't hear it, not when he was filled with sickness and so much anxiety that clogged up his mind. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He rambled on as his eyes turned glassy with tears. Maybe if he wasn't as anxious, he would have heard Dream's quiet snicker that would have shown him that Dream was only messing with him again. 

"It's okay Tommy, let's go home now. You wouldn't be bothering them anymore. They wouldn't look at you with so much pity. I'm not angry anymore." Dream pushed on as Tommy immediately shook and coughed heavily, gripping the threads in his hands as he tried to shuffle backwards, feeling the hands on his knees tighten and caused Dream's nails to slightly pierce through the jean fabric, causing the pain to shoot through Tommy once again. 

"Come _on_ , Tommy." This time it was a warning and Tommy knew. So he weakly nodded, preparing to stand up but was cut off by something suddenly slamming into the side of Dream's head, causing him to fall on his side with a hand clutching the side of his face. Allowing Tommy to see who was behind him. 

Tubbo was there and he was.. _Seething_. 

\----------

Wilbur ran over to the house, passing Ranboo and even though he hadn't paid much attention, he did see that Ranboo had looked out of it with his jaw unhinged and he seemed to be talking to.. Something. 

He ran into the house to already hear shouting from Tubbo? Oh no, what the hell happened? He got his answer when he made it to Tommy's room and saw Tubbo holding a wooden slab with wet blood on it, yelling at Dream with a trembling Tommy behind him, covering his ears. 

"You don't get to manipulate us Dream! Not anymore! We have each other to protect one another! Unlike you! You lost everyone! You have no one on your side and we hate you!" Tubbo yelled at Dream, stumbling slightly as Dream seemed to stand up but not for long as Wilbur stepped in the room and gripped Dream's arm, hard enough to break. " _Leave_." He stated. Not missing the way Dream tensed underneath his hand or Tubbo smiling or Tommy slightly perking up to see him. 

It didn't take much persuasion after to force him to leave which wasn't out of normality but what was abnormal was the endless amounts of Enderman outside of the house, staring at Dream specifically, effectively chasing him away as they all teleported to fully make sure he had gone. Ranboo stood nearby Wilbur and Tubbo, eyes slightly glowing as a coo of an Enderman sound exited his mouth. Tubbo stayed with Ranboo to make sure he was okay as Wilbur went back to Tommy, seeing that he was no longer trembling but had also collapsed onto his side. 

"Tommy? Can you hear me?" Wilbur asked, kneeling down next to him as he gently maneuvered Tommy to lay his head on his knees, checking his temperature and immediately swore quietly at the increased temperature. "Mhm.. Wilby?" "Yeah, I'm right here Tommy." He reassured him as Tommy suddenly hugged him and Wilbur pressed his nose into his hair as he hugged him back. Allowing Tommy to tremble within his shirt, sobbing as well as muttering about what Dream had said to him and how he felt like he couldn't do anything to stop him or even prevent it from affecting him. 

He waited until Tommy had calmed down enough to make him take the medication before moving him to lay back down in the bed and he moved away, aiming to leave him to rest but was stopped with a weak pull on his sleeve. He turned back to see Tommy gazing to the side but kept his hold. 

"Stay With Me.. Please."

The two brothers stayed together that whole day, asleep and hugging the whole time. 

\--------

Meanwhile in a snowy biome far away. Stood a large entity, holding a piece of paper within their hand. 

_'To Mr Technoblade.'_

_' D𝙹リ'ℸ ̣ ꖎᒷℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᒲ ᓭᒷᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ . '_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dᔑリ⊣ᒷ∷ - Danger
> 
> D𝙹リ'ℸ ̣ ꖎᒷℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᒲ ᓭᒷᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ. 
> 
> \- Don't let him see this.
> 
> \--------
> 
> My Tumblr:-  
> http://willowfield15.tumblr.com
> 
> If anyone wants to speak to me about anything regarding SBI or the Dream Smp!


End file.
